


Lilac

by nobleko (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (wc: 100-1000), ? - Freeform, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: Sakura liked to have her violet-haired girlfriend in her arms, have her chin set on the top of her girlfriend’s head.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	Lilac

Sakura liked to have her violet-haired girlfriend in her arms, have her chin set on the top of her girlfriend’s head.

She liked that because it made her feel like every part of Hinata was touching her, it was warming her to her very core; her heart. But she also liked it because the first thing that she felt, that she smelled, when she woke up, was the smell of Hinata’s hair.

Lilac.

She knew what lilac represented, Ino taught her that.

_ Love. _ And in some places,  _ growing up _ too.

She always thought that lilac represented both her and Hinata the best. They have grown up, out of their childhood crushes (even if that took them a while) and instead, found love in a different place.

She smiled.

“What are you smiling at?” Hinata softly said. Sakura probably woke her up by smiling into her hair; Hinata was quite the light sleeper.

“I’m just happy,” Sakura answered fully honestly. She  _ was _ happy. Serenely happy, in this moment.

“Hm,” Hinata put her chin on Sakura’s shoulder. “That’s good.”

Hinata put a soft kiss on her lips. “We’ll have to get up soon.”

“That can wait. For now,” Sakura nuzzled her chin in Hinata’s beautiful, violet hair, “we can just relax.”


End file.
